The American Transfer Witch
by TheMusicGirl
Summary: An American witch transfers to Hogwarts. Rather cliche, I know, but I'm trying to make it NOT cliche. Comprendre? Rating is T for some mild language and for later chapters. Rating might move up.
1. The Letter

The Letter:

It is too hot, thought Minerva McGonagall, as she sat at her desk. I was mid August, and indeed, it was very hot. She had opened her office window in hopes of catching a nice breeze, but in vain. Minerva was having trouble concentrating on her work. She was just considering taking off her outer robe when a big gray and black owls swooped in through the window and dropped a letter on her desk. The owl then perched itself on a chair in front of Minerva's desk and looked at her pointedly. Minerva looked at the letter and saw that it was addressed to the Headmaster or Headmistress. Minerva sighed. Albus was at the Ministry for some reason or another, and while he was away, she took his mail. The sender obviously needed a reply, so Minerva opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Headmaster/ Headmistress,

My name is Celia Hamelton. I am 16 years old and I have recently moved to England from America. I am Muggle born, and went to the American Academy of Magic. I am hoping that I can transfer to Hogwarts. Please send a reply back with Jemima, my owl.

Thanks!

Celia Hamelton

Minerca eyed the owl who's name was apparently Jemima. A Muggle born American witch. That would be interesting.

Dear Miss Hamelton,

I would like to have an interview with you to see what level you are at in your magical abilities. I will come to your house tomorrow at 3 o'clock and bring you to Hogwarts. ( I must do this because in England, an underage wizard/ witch may not do magic out of school. By bringing you to Hogwarts, you may be permitted to perform magic for my evaluation.)

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva attached her letter to the owl and watched as it soured over the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.


	2. The Interview

A/N: Well, here's the next chappie. I've had it forever, but the problem is, I hand write my stories, and then type them, and I'm too lazy to type too much. I have up to chapter 6 written though. Oh, and there was a mistake on Chapter 1; Celia is 15, not 16. Sorry about that. And thanks to tazzie21 for reviewing! throws cookies Please R/R!!

* * *

The Interview:

At precisely 3 o'clock the next day, Minerva McGonagall apparated to the front door of Celia Hamleton's house. The witch observed her surroundings. She was obviously in a Muggle neighborhood. The lawn was a little brown in the summer heat, but otherwise, very well kept. The house was a small two story one, white, like the rest of the houses on the street, with a blue door and shutters. She could see boxes through a window to her left in the house. She knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, a young woman answered the door.

"Oh! You must me Ms. McGonagall!" she said.

The young lady was wearing Muggle clothes, consisting of jeans, a lime green t shirt, and flip flops.

"Please, come in. I'm sorry out house is such a mess," continued the girl. She led Minerva to what appeard to be the living room.

"Mom! Dad! The assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts is here!" the girl yelled up the stairs. She then turned back to Minerva.

"Please! Make yourself at home!" she said, jesturing to the couch. "Would you like anything to drink? Water? Lemonade? Tea?"

"No thankyou," replied Minerva. " And may I assume that you are Celia?"

"Yes!" replied Celia as two people came down the stairs. Minverca took a moment to really look at Celia. She was a little short for her age, though petite, with shoulder length brown hair, almost black, with hazel highlights, and stunning brown eyes. Minerva had to admit that the girl was rather pretty. Celia's parents looked rather pleasant. Celia looked very much liker her mother, except for her eyes. But she didn't get those from her father either. Minerva stood up to shake hands with Celia's parents.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Celia's father was the first to answer.

"I'm Randy, and this is my wife Erin. Thank you so much for doing this."

Minerva smiled.

"Of course. Now, I assume that Celia has informed you of the arrangements?"

Both of Celia's parents nodded.

"Good, Now, Celia and I shall be off, and she should be back by 5 o' clock."

"Do I need anything other than my wand?" asked Celia, pulling out her wand.

"No," replied Minerva.

"Alright then. Bye ya'll. Love you," said Celia to her parents, hugging and kissing each of them before side-along- apparating with Minerva. They appeared right outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead.

"This is Hogsmead, the local village," said Minerva as they walked down the main street. "And that," she said, pointing to the castle, " is Hogwarts."

"Wow… it's beautiful!" exclaimed Celia. "We're in Scotland, right?"

"Yes," replied Minerva.

"I've always wanted to go to Scotland. My parents took me to Englang for vacation when I was 11, and we were supposed to go to Scotland, but we never got to go," said the American witch, soaking in the scenery.

"Well, you're here now," said Minerva as they approached to castle.


	3. The Evaluation

A/N: I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER! BUT, I recieved a laptop for Christmas, and have just discovered that one of my neighbors (I haven't figured out which one yet...) has wireless internet that if I'm in the right room, I can mooch off of. So, as usual, enjoy, and if ya feel like it, R&R!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Evaluation

When Minerva and Celia finally got into the castle, Minerva noticed the look of awe on the American witch's face.

"I'm assuming that this is very different from the American Academy?"

Celia nodded.

"Very. The American Academy is newer, more… high tech I guess? This is old and full of history, and I love it!"

Minerva smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, here is my classroom," she said as she pushed a heavy door open. Minerva walked to the front of the room and sat down at her desk. Celia stood in front of her desk, looking around at the room. Minerva gave the girl a moment to absorb her surroundings before speaking.

"First of all, I would like to take a look at your wand.

Celia handed Minerva her wand.

"Now, I'm not very familiar with American wand makers, so please tell me, who made your wand?"

"His name is Bargie Filligus. Very nice man. Been in the business for 60 years, as was his father, and his grandfather, and his great-grandfather before him. Apparently this was one of the wands his great grandfather made. Took us forever to find the right one. But I like it a lot. Cost a pretty penny. Or should I say pence? Or Knut? Oh, never mind, that was lame."

Minerva chuckled a little at Celia's attempt at a joke.

"This is a very unusual wand. Rosewood, am I correct?" Minerva glanced at Celia who nodded.

"What is the core?"

"A tail hair from a Sphinx," replied Celia. Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"Also very unusual… eleven inches, yes?" Again, Celia nodded.

"Very well then. Your wand seems to be in excellent condition. We will start with Charms, then Transfiguration, which is what I teach, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Herbology, and finally History of Magic. Are there any other courses you are taking?"

"Yes, Ancient Ruins."

"We will test that too then. I hate to do this, but we must start from first year, and work our way up. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Celia.

"First things first then."

Minerva flicked her wand at the door and it locked with an audible 'click'.

"Open it."

Celia smiled. "Alohomora," she said briskly, pointing her wand at the door, which swung open.

"Disarm me."

"Expelliarmus!"

Celia handed Minerva her wand.

"Thank you. Now kindly summon a jar of ink."

"Accio ink!"

"Drop it."

Celia gave Minerva a puzzled look before she let go of the jar.

"Repair it."

The young witch smiled with the dawn of realization.

"Reparo!"

Minerva sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but it had to be done.

"Stun me and then kindly revive me."

Celia hesitated.

"Do you not know how, or do you just not want to stun a professor?" asked Minerva kindly.

"The latter," said Celia, almost timidly.

Minerva smiled.

"It's alright. Go ahead."

The older witch mentally and physically braced herself.

"Stupefy!"

Celia quickly grabbed the professor before she fell to the floor, and sat her upright in her chair.

"Ennervate."

Minerva woke and nodded in approval.

"One more Charm. Seal the door."

"Colloportus!"

Minerva went to the door and gave it a tug. It didn't budge.

"Very good. Now, onto Transfiguration."

Minerva continued to test the American witch. The professor was impressed by Celia's Transformation and Potions skills, and her Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy skills were just fine, but Celia started having trouble when they got to Herbology.

"They all friggin' _look_ alike!" exclaimed a very frustrated Celia after she successfully misidentified the fourth plant in a row. Minerva noticed a bit of a southern accent.

" 'Friggin''?" she asked, being unfamiliar with the term.

"It's actually supposed to be 'freaking', but we're lazy in the south, so we say 'friggin''," said Celia absentmindedly, examining a plant. Minerva mentally rolled her eyes. Celia's response didn't really answer her question. _Teenagers._

"Please tell me this is Devil's Snare…" Celia said pleadingly.

"Yes."

"Finally!" cried Celia, punching the air.

"But any first year student could have told you that."

Celia mock glared at Minerva.

"You know that's not helping the 'self-esteem-issue-in-Herbology' issue, right?

The professor chuckled.

"It's alright, I'm sure Neville Longbottom would be glad to help you with Herbology if you help him with Potions or Transfiguration.

"So I guess this Neville kid is as bad at Potions and Transfig as I am in Herbology?" asked Celia, grinning.

Minerva sighed.

"He's such a sweet boy, and he tries hard, but he's a disaster waiting to happen."

Celia laughed.

"Aww, poor kid. I'd be glad to help him if he can help me. Heck, I could use all the help I can get!"

Minerva and Celia returned to the castle.

"Well, everything seems just fine. Let me just get your list of books and potions ingrediants list, and you'll be all set. Except-" she turned to Celia, "You don't know where the wizarding shops are, do you?"

Celia shook her head.

"No matter, I'll take you. I assume you have had your bank account transferred already?"

Celia nodded.

"Very good then." Minerva headed towards the fireplace in her office and took a pinch of Floo powder out of a box on the mantle.

"We are heading to Diagon Alley, alright?"

Celia nodded again.

"Very well." Minerva threw her Floo powder into the flames, stepped in, and called out, "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared. Celia quickly followed suit, and found herself in a colorful street.

"Wow," was all she could say.

* * *

A/N: After rereading this again ( I wrote this about two months ago, and just was able to get it on a computer) I realized two things: 1. Minerva seems to say "Very well/good" a lot... 2. Celia seems to be a bobble head doll, because she nods and shakes her head a lot... I had this problem with one of my CATS fanfictions... help? 


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N: So the next, I think, 3 or so chapters are really short, so I'm posting several of them. You better not complain. I was up til 2am this morning typing them from my handwritten manuscripts. So, as always, enjoy, and R&R if you feel so desired.

* * *

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Minerva smiled at Celia's reaction. Amazement never seemed to leave the girl.

"Shall we go by Gringotts and get you some money?" asked Minerva, gesturing to the magnificent marble building at the end of the street.

"No, I got money out of my account before leaving America, just in case," said Celia, patting her pocket.

"Well then, in that case, we shall start at Flourish and Blotts. Now, you are taking Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Herbology, and Ancient Ruins, is that correct?"

Celia nodded as they stepped into the bookstore. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"You like the smell of books too?" asked Minerva as she made her way towards a bookshelf.

"I love to read. I don't care if it's a Muggle book or a Wizarding book, I love it."

Minerva smiled as she handed Celia the books she would need. The girl was so much like herself and Hermione Granger. Minerva sincerely hoped that when Celia got sorted, she would end up in Gryffindor.

"_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_ of course…. _A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_… oh wait, I already have this one…_ A Guide to the Heavens_… nice title…_ Defensive Magical Theory_… hmm…_ Translating the Past_, that's interesting looking…," murmured Celia to herself as Minerva handed her each book.

After Celia purchased her books, the two witches heads towards Madame Malkins so that Celia could get her school robes. The Apothecary was next, where Celia got the necessary ingredients for Potions. Celia got some parchment, ink, and some spare quills, and treated herself to an eagle feather quill. They made a final stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium so that Celia could get owl treats for Jemima, and then Minerva Apparated Celia home.


	5. Hoping

A/N: Now, this is probably the shortest chapter ever written by me. Don't hurt me!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hoping

After taking Celia home, Minerva returned to Hogwarts. She had been rather impressed with Celia's abilities. Minerva also had a suspicion that Celia might be an animagi, but she wasn't sure. She would have to test the American witch when she came back to school. Minerva stepped into her private chambers to see Albus waiting for her.

"So how was Miss Hamelton?" he asked as her came behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. Minerva closed her eyes and practically purred.

"A brilliant young witch. Not quite as smart as Miss Granger, but still, very smart and has a wonderful personality."

"And I'm assuming that you hope that she's in Gryffindor?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I really hope so."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I do know about what JKRowling said about Dumbledore being gay and what not. Maybe I will someday write a fanfic about him being gay. But I grew up thinking that Dumbledor and McGonagall had something going on, so I'm going to write about that. Don't flame please! 


	6. The Sorting

A/N: Ok, so hopefully this is the last of the really short chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Sorting

Minerva stood by Proffessor Grubbly-Plank as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead.

" First years line up over here please! All first years to me!" called Grubbly-Plank as Minerva scanned the crowd.

"Miss Hamelton!" called Minerva when she finally saw the American witch. The young witch looked around, momentarily puzzled before seeing Minerva.

"Hello Professor!" said Celia cheerfully as she walked up to Minerva.

"Come with me Miss Hamelton; we're going separately so that you can be Sorted after the first years are Sorted."

Celia nodded as they climbed into a threshal pulled carriage.

"I trust that your train ride was pleasant?" asked Minerva after a moment of silence.

"Oh yes," said Celia happily, "Very nice. I got to really look over my books and enjoy the scenary."

"You mean you didn't sit with anyone?" asked Minerva, concerned. _Surely students aren't shunning her…_

"No, but that's alright," said Celia quickly, catching the look of concern on Minerva's face, "Nobody was, like, mean to me or anything, but all the compartments were full and I just happened to find an empty one. That's all."

Minerva gave her a disbelieving look. _Mhmm. Right._

"OK, fine, I'll be upset about it if you really want me to. See?" Celia gave McGonagall a look of mock hurt and disappointment. Minerva finally had to laugh at the ridiculousness of Celia's expression. Celia grinned.

"Haha. Made ya laugh."

Minerva abruptly stopped laughing and put on a very serious face.

"Whoa. Do you realize how creepy that is? How you can go from laughing to strict in, like, a millisecond? That's crazy…"

"I've had a lot of practice," replied Minerva, grinning again. "Ah, we have arrived. Now," she said as she got out of the carriage, "as tradidtion goes, I lead in the first years into the Great Hall, and they are Sorted. Since you have yet to be Sorted, you will be Sorted after they have."

"Okie dokie," said Celia, following Minerva into the castle. Minerva mentally grinned. The girl certainly had quite a personality. The witches reached the entrance to the Great Hall, where a bunch of first years timidly stood.

"Aww, look at 'em," whispered Celia to Minerva, "They're scared out of their wits! Poor kids."

Minerva flashed Celia a small grin before going into 'professor mode' and explained the Sorting to the first years.

"Follow me please," said McGonagall as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years and Celia proceeded in. Minerva noticed that when they got to the front of the Hall, Celia quietly went off to the side to patiently wait her turn.

To Minerva, the Sorting lasted way too long. She was rather eager to see what House Celia would be in. Finally the last first year (Zeller, Rose!) was sorted, Minerva said, "We have a new transfer student from America who is in fifth year. She will now be Sorted."

Celia came forward and put the Sorting Hat on. Several long minutes passed. And passed. Finally the Sorting Hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Minerva sighed in relief.


	7. Gryffindor

A/N: Here's a nice long chapter for those of you who have been complaining about the shortness of them; although I must warn that the next chapter is kinda short... but the one after that is longer (which is way I haven't typed it up yet...). And thanks to Mirrellea Arbizu for all your comments! throws cookies It's lame that I have to bribe ya'll with cookies.

Now, I must say several things before we get on with this nice long juicy chapter.

Celia is kinda a take off of two people; and friend of mine, and myself. Her looks come from my friend, her personality and where she comes from come from me. I don't know if people I know are reading this and aren't reviewing (and if they are, then shame on them!) but in case they are, this will put some things into perspective about Celia. And for those of you who don't know me, well, you're not really missing much. D

I must put a disclaimer now. I don't usually do this, because of course we lowly fanfic writers don't own the characters, so I feel it pointless to say so. BUT, in this chapter (and in several to come) I use direct quotes from the 5th Harry Potter Book. So if you get that feeling of de ja vous, well, now you know why.

Ok, let's get on with it. I'm sure ya'll are tired of reading my ramblings.

* * *

Chapter 7: Gryffindor

Celia took off the Hat and walked towards the Gryffindor table, and saw a girl with bushy brown hair waving at her and patting the bench beside her.

"I thought you might like to site with people your own age," explained the girl as Celia sat down.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter."

Celia nodded at Harry.

"Of course I know who you are," she said smiling, " I think pretty much everybody does."

Food appeared and everyone began to eat.

"You still haven't told us your name," said Hermione, "They didn't announce it."

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I'm Celia Hamelton," said the American witch as she spooned some potatoes onto her plate, "Ya'll have some strange food over here," she continued as she looked over several plates of food, "I don't recognize half of this stuff…"

Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked a slightly disgruntled Celia as she searched for an identifiable food item.

"It's just your accent, it's so different!"

"Oh not you too!" wailed Celia, "You wouldn't believe how many time I got made fun of in the North for my Southern accent. Well damnit, who cares?" Celia chuckled a little.

"I think it's cute!"Said Hermione.

"You're not the only one who's said that, but thanks," laughed Celia as she finally identified some food and dug in.

"So you're from America? Where in America?" asked Harry.

"The South, obviously, in case you didn't catch that. But no really, I'm from Charleston, South Carolina."

"I know about several of the European wizarding schools, like Beaubatons, and Durmstrang, of course, but I've never heard of any magical school in America. What was it like?" asked Hermione.

"The American Academy of Magic , you mean? Such an original name, do you think?" asked Celia sarcastically. "Well, it's in the North, almost in Canada, in a small isolated corner of New York. The building is new, though it's built on top of the foundation of several magical buildings before it. The original school was founded in 1701, by Armadiyo Mangus and-" Celia glanced warily at Hermione.

"You're not going to make me tell you the whole history of it are you?"

"Yes," muttered Harry and Ron together. Hermione glared at them.

"_No_. Only if you want to."

"Enough about my old school then. It's history is long and boring and thoroughly uninteresting. Tell me about some of the people here."

"Well, ok. The girl sitting next to Ron is Ginny, Ron's little sister. The twins are down there. This is Neville-"

"Oh! So you're Neville!" said Celia.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Neville cautiously.

"McGonagall mentioned that you would be able to help me with Herbology if I helped you with Transfig and Potions. I'm really plant stupid," laughed Celia. Neville grinned.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help you!"

"And down there are Lavender and Parvarti, and Seamus and Dean," continued Hermione. "I should probably warn you about the Slytherns. That's Malfoy, and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle."

"My, the look like a rather unhappy bunch…" said Celia.

"Understatement of the century," muttered Ron.

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"Eh, I'm a good flyer, but throwing and catching balls, isn't really my forte, even on solid ground. But I like to play for fun. I brought my broom."

"What kind of broom do you have?" asked Ron.

"Nimbus 2000."

"Well, Harry's got a Firebolt," bragged Ron.

"Whoa! Really?! Can I take a look at it sometime?" asked Celia wide eyed. Harry grinned.

"Sure."

"Oh, and by the way, I believe you. You know, about _him_. I think your Ministry has gone insane for not believing you."

"Thanks. Does American in general believe me?" asked Harry.

"No, not really. There are a couple of people, but most just think you're insane," replied Celia.

"That's cheering," grumbled Harry. Celia laughed.

"Nice to know that the whole world thinks you've lost your marbles isn't it?"

Harry just groaned as Hermione, Ron and Celia laughed good heartedly.

"So tell me about the teachers. Who is that greasy character sitting next to McGonagall?" asked Celia.

"That's Snape," replied Ron with degust, "He's the Potions Master, and he's a slimy git."

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, he is," muttered Harry to Celia. She grinned.

"And how about shorty?" she asked, gesturing to the rather short professor.

"That's Flitwick, the Charms Master. That's Professor Sprout, our Herbology teacher, Madame Hooch, the flying instructor, Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, Madame Pince, the librarian, Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, Professor, she teaches Ancient Ruins and-"

"Albus Dumbledore," said Celia, rather randomly, sounding slightly surprised.

"What about him?" asked Ron.

"I know who he is, of course, but somehow I missed the memo that he teaches here. What does he teach?"

"He's the headmaster…" said Hermione.

"Really? That's so cool!" exclaimed Celia. She turned back to Harry.

"I'm sorry, I just, like, totally, interrupted you. I'm sorry! Continue on please!"

At that moment Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of you attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know that by now too."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smirked at this. Celia noticed the looks on their faces and whispered, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Ron whispered back, "If we told you, you'd probably run back to American screaming about how insane we are."

"That exciting huh?" grinned Celia.

"Pretty much," replied Harry.

By this time, the noticed that a rather squat woman had stood up and was talking.

"Who's the toad lady?" asked Celia, grimacing at the pink cardigan that she was wearing.

"That would be Professor Umbridge," said Harry, also grimacing, "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

He stopped talking in time to hear Umbridge say, "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"I have three things to say," whispered Celia, holding up three fingers, " One, if we are happy now, I sure don't want to see us when we're angry. Two, I'm afraid I can't learn from a frog. And Three, frogs are _not_ my friends."

Harry and Ron grinned as Umbridge continues with her speech. Celia looked around. It seemed that nobody was really paying attention. Hermione was though, however, even though she was frowning. Finally Umbridge finished talking, and Dumbledore stood up to finish his announcements. Celia came back to reality just as Hermione said, " It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts.

"And that's bad, right?" asked Celia.

The trio nodded.

"Ron! We're supposed to show the first years where to go!" said Hermione suddenly, looking flustered.

"Oh, yeah.. hey-hey you lot! Midgets!"

"RON!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy…"

"I know, but you can't call them midgets! First years! This way please!"

As Ron and Hermione led the first years out of the Hall, Harry turned to Celia.

"I guess that leaves me to show you were to go," he said, smiling.

"That would be great," replied Celia, returning the smile.

As they turned to leave, someone roughly knocked into Celia.

"Oh, excuse me!" said Celia as she turned to see who it was. To her surprise, she saw Ginny, looking very unhappy as she walked past her and out of the Hall.

"What's up with her? Did I do something?" asked Celia, looking puzzled. Harry shrugged.

"No idea."

Harry led the way to the Gryffindor common room. They reached a portrait of a rather fat lady.

" Damn. I don't know the password," said Harry as he looked up at the portrait.

"No password, no entrance," said the portrait.

"Harry! Celia! I know it!"

Harry and Celia turned to see Neville jogging up the corridor towards them, carrying something that looked like a cactus.

"Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once!" he said waving the cactus-thing around. "_Mimbulus mimbletonia_!"

"Correct," said the Fat Lady as her portrait swung open.

"Thanks Neville!" said Celia as they climbed into the common room.

"Well, this is the common room. The girls' dormitories are up that way," said Harry, pointing to one set of staircases. Celia smiled.

"Thanks Harry. I think I'm going to go and unpack. See ya in the morning!" she said, making her way up the stairs. She came to the room marked "Fifth Years" and opened it. She observed all the four poster beds until she found the one with her belongings beside and began to unpack.


	8. The Deputy and Her Headmaster

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter, but I also had a hard time. My feelings about what is happening in the story are pretty much the same as Minerva's , and comming up with something wise to say for Albus was kinda hard for me. And I think that Minerva's thoughts kinda give an insight to what kind of person that (well, that I think) she is, underneath the scrictness and professorishness. Like I said, I had fun manipulating her thoughts. Because I'm an evil manipulator like that. )

* * *

Chapter 8: The Deputy and Her Headmaster

"Albus! The woman is insane! She's going to drive _me_ insane!" cried Minerva. _Understatement._

Minerva and Albus were in their private chambers, getting ready to go to bed. Minerva was angrily pacing as Dumbledore looked on with an amused look on his face.

"I'm sure that if Professor Umbridge _were_ to drive you insane, my dear, you would be the most sane insane person there ever was," he said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

_What? And that made sense how?_

" Oh for heaven's sake Albus, can you be serious for once? This woman is from the _Ministry_ and the Ministry is_ against_ you!" said Minerva, almost feeling like she was speaking to a small child. In an angry way, like she would speak to an adult. In a childish sort of way…

"Yes, I know my dear, but we must be professional enough to get over our differences and work together to educate the children that come here to learn."

Minerva nearly screeched. _Is he insane?! Maybe it's him who's going to drive me insane…_

"She's not here to teach! She's here to make everybody think that you are a crackpot old fool! She doesn't care about teaching!"

At this point, Albus stood up and put his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Minerva, you know very well that I have no control over what the Ministry does here. But we must do the best we can under the circumstances. Alright?"

Minerva nodded silently.

_Why is he always right? Gods I love him._

Albus smiled.

"There now. Why don't we talk about something else? It seems that Miss Hamelton is adjusting nicely."

Minerva nodded.

"Miss Granger seemed to welcome her nicely, and by the way Miss Hamelton started joking with them, she seemed very much at home."

"That's very good. If the rumors keep spreading, Mr. Potter is going to need the support of his friends. The more friends that are close to him, the better."

_No kidding._


	9. Potions Master, Pureblood, and Toad

Hey guys! I know I know, it's been a LONG time since I've updated, but here we are. The only reason I was able to do this is because I'm sick, and don't have enough energy to do anything else. So, I hope you enjoy it! And as always, R&R!

Disclaimed: There are direct quotes from the Fifth Book in here ( a lot of them actually). You know what's mine and what's not. Don't sue me. I don't gots no money. )

* * *

Chapter 9: The Potions Master, The Pureblood, and The Toad (Aka: The Bad, The Worst, and The Just Plain Ugly)

Celia and Hermione caught up with Ron and Harry as they were leaving the common Room to go to breakfast.

"What's up Harry?" asked Hermione, "You look really angry about something."

"Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You- Know- Who," Ron replied for Harry.

"What?! Where is this guy? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind," said Celia angrily, looking around. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, Lavender thinks so too," she said.

"The little brat," muttered Celia under her breath.

"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying, attention seeking prat, have you?" asked Harry rather angrily.

"No, we actually told her to-"

"I believe that 'told' would not be the correct term here," said Celia, " I think it was more along the lines of 'threatened'."

"- her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually," continued Hermione, ignoring Celia. "And it would be nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, Harry, because if you haven't noticed, we're on your side."

There was an awkward silence.

"Sorry," said Harry softly.

"It's alright," said Celia cheerfully, breaking the low mood. The four continued to breakfast and sat down.

"Good morning Neville!" said Celia grinning. "Sleep well?"

Neville grinned back.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Very well! The beds here are really comfy."

"How are you liking Hogwarts so far?" he asked as he dumped eggs onto his plate.

"I'm loving it so far! I can't wait for my classes!"

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer," said a voice from behind Celia. She turned around to see Professor McGonagall handing out schedules.

"Good morning professor!" said Celia, grinning even more.

"Good morning to you. I trust everyone is being helpful to you?" inquired Minerva as she tapped a blank piece of parchment and handed it to Neville. If anyone was mistreating 'her' children, especially 'her' little new comer, it was not going to be good for them.

"Oh yes! Everybody's so nice!" said Celia.

"Well, here is your schedule. I hope your first day goes well, Miss Hamelton," said Minerva as she handed Celia her schedule. As she moved down the table, she could hear Hermione asking what classes she was taking and seemed to sound happy when she found out that she and Celia were in the same Ancient Ruins class. _What a coincidence._

The fifth year Gryffindors headed to their first class, History of Magic. Celia was surprised to learn that a ghost taught the subject. The Gryffindors spent the first hour and a half of their day either taking notes (Celia and Hermione) or gazing off into space (pretty much everyone else).

"How would it be if I refused to lend you my notes this year?" asked Hermione rather coolly as they left the classroom.

"We would borrow Celia's notes," replied Ron, winking at Celia, who giggled.

"And what would you do if she didn't lend you her notes?" asked Hermione icily.

"Then we would fail our OWLs, and you and Celia would feel absolutely terrible about letting your two best friends down," said Ron.

Celia rolled her eyes as Hermione snapped back angrily.

"We'll, you'd deserve it. You don't even try to listen to him do you?"

"We do try," pleaded Ron, "We just haven't got you two's brains, or memory, or concentration-"

"Doesn't sound like ya'll have much then," joked Celia.

Harry and Ron glared at the two witches as they laughed and huddled on the edge of the courtyard.

"Hello Harry!"

Celia and Hermione turned around to see a girl walking up to them.

"Hi Ron, Hermione," she looked at Celia, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm Cho Chang." She held out a hand, which Celia shook.

"I'm Celia Hamelton," said Celia smiling.

"Is that a Tornados badge?" asked Ron rudely, pointing to a pin on Cho's robes. "You don't support them do you?"

"Yeah, I do," replied Cho.

"Have you always supported them? Or just since they started winning league?" Ron demanded.

"I've supported them since I was six," Cho replied coolly. "Anyway, I'll see you all later, nice to meet you Celia!" Cho walked away.

"You are so rude!" said Hermione, rounding on Ron.

"What? I can't ask her about-"

"You didn't have to attack her like that you know!"

Celia moved closer to Harry.

"Are they always like this?" she asked, looking slightly amused at their bantering.

Harry nodded dully, obviously thinking about something else.

"That would be the bell ya'll," said Celia, since nobody was paying attention to it. They made their way to the dungeon, with Harry leading, Celia following, and Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear, still arguing. They arrived, and filed inside. Professor Snape arrived and set them to the Drought of Peace. Celia was working between Hermione and Neville. Neville read the instructions through and groaned.

"Great. This is going to be so hard…"

"Hey now, it's not that bad, just requires a lot of concentration. Here, I'll help you," said Celia, moving her things a little closer to Neville so she could help him while working on her own potion.

"I really don't think you should…"

"Oh, nonsense. Just let me help you."

It was a half hour before Snape walked by to inspect the Gryffindor's potions.

"And what is it that you think you are doing, Miss Hamelton?" he asked as Celia was helping Neville with his powdered moonstone while stirring her own potion.

"Giving Neville a bit of help. He's having some trouble with his potion, sir," replied Celia cheerfully as she added salamander saliva to her potion.

"I don't know how things are done in American, Miss Hamelton, but here, you do not make other student's potions for them," sneered Snape.

"Oh, I'm not doing it for him. It's just, how is he supposed to be able to make it for the OWLs if he doesn't understand it? I mean, don't you want him to do well, sir?" asked Celia.

"Mr. Longbottom is a disaster waiting to happen and is hopeless cause, and unfortunately for him, you will not be there to help him during his OWLs, so do not help him now."

Snape walked down the row to inspect Harry's potion.

"I told you you shouldn't help me," muttered Neville, turning slightly pink.

"Oh, don't worry yourself about it. He doesn't scare me," replied Celia, though she didn't help Neville for the rest of class.

"I'll just have to help you outside of class," said Celia as the bell rang. Neville gave her a grateful smile. The fifth years made their way to the Great Hall and sat down to lunch.

"So Celia, tell us more about yourself," said Hermione as they started eating.

"Well, as ya'll know, I'm from Charleston, SC, and we just moved to the edge of London. My parents are both lawyers, so-"

"You're Muggle-born?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yea. I thought it was totally obvious," replied Celia.

"No, not at all. I'm Muggle-born too, actually."

"Seriously? Sweet!"

"And that's all we need isn't it? One more filthy Mudblood," said a drawling voice behind Celia.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione instantly turned around. Celia though, calmly turned to face her insulter.

"Excuse me?" she said darkly, as Neville, Ron and Harry pulled their wands out. "Did you say something? I thought I heard some insignificant jibberish, but I must have been wrong. Would you like to repeat that?"

"Yea," growled Ron, "Give us a good reason to hex you into infinity."

"Temper Weasley," drawled Draco Malfoy lazily, "Or I'll have to report you for threatening a prefect."

"We should report you for using foul names," replied Ron, still glaring at Malfoy.

Minerva looked up from her lunch and saw Malfoy at the Gryffindor table. That was never good.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she asked as she approached the group of fifth years. Celia was now standing up, almost nose to nose with Malfoy, glaring at him.

"Malfoy was calling Celia foul names, professor!" said Neville.

"I was not the only one he insulted. He referred to both Hermione and myself as 'filthy Mudbloods'," said Celia coolly, still glaring at Malfoy.

Minerva internally sighed. This was not the first time Malfoy had called Hermione a 'Mudblood'.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy. And ten points from Slythern," said McGonagall curtly. "And if I hear of you using the term 'Mudblood' again, you will lose more House points and serve a week's detention. Are we Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy nodded once before glaring at Celia one more time and returning to his table. Celia glared right back at him and stiffly sat down. Minerva placed her hand on the young witch's shoulder. She hated that Celia had already made an enemy.

"I'm very sorry about that Miss Hamleton," said Minerva. Some of the iciness seemed to melt off of Celia.

"It's not your fault Professor. But thanks though," replied Celia, smiling weakly at Minerva. After McGonagall left, Ron turned to Hermione.

"I think you might have some competition," he said softly, grinning.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"What I mean is, who is McGonagall's favorite? You or Celia?"

"And why do you think I care about such a silly thing as that?" scoffed Hermione.

But Ron just laughed.

"Time for Divination Ron," said Harry as he stood up.

"You're not taking Divination are you Celia?" asked Hermione.

"No, I've got Ancient Ruins next," replied Celia, glancing at her schedule.

"Great! That's what I have. Let's go," said Hermione.

After they had taken their seats, Hermione leaned towards Celia.

"Are you alright? Malfoy's is really foul. He's called me a Mudblood before too," she said.

"I'm totally fine," muttered Celia, just as the class was starting. The girls didn't get a chance to talk until they were on theur way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Don't take it too personally," said Hermione. Celia raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I know, that's easier saud than done, but you can't let Malfoy get to you. It's what he wants to do."

Celia sighed as they entered the classroom. It was quiet. Celia and Hermione sat down and were soon afterwards joined by Harry, Ron, and Neville. They quietly waited as the rest of the class filed in. When everyone arrived, Professor Umbridge stood up.

"Well, good afternoon!"

There was a general muttering of "Good afternoon."

"Tut tut. That won't do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." One more time please. Good afternoon class!"

A "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge" was chanted back to her. Professor Umbridge pulled out her wand. Celia stifled a snigger and passed a scrap of parchment to Neville.

_Is that a wand or a weapon?! Look how thick that thing is! _

_I think you could whack somebody over the head with it _

_and knock them out cold!_

Neville grinned as Umbridge tapped the board and he scribbled something down on the parchment and passed it back to her.

_Maybe she hit flies with it for her dinner._

Celia looked at Neville and mouthed, "Lame?" Neville just grinned and shrugged as they began copying down the course aims. Celia softly groaned as they were told to read Chapter One of Defensive Magical Theory. Celia looked around and saw that Harry was also looking around. She caught his eyes and subtlety rolled her eyes. Harry gave a small nod in response. And that's when they noticed Hermione. Hermione was not reading. In fact, she hadn't even opened her book, but had her hand raised and was staring at Professor Umbridge pointedly. It wasn't long before most of the class was watching Hermione. Finally Umbridge decided to acknowledge the raised hand.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no," replied Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries, we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione, nodding to the board. There was a slight pause.

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Ganger."

"Well, Miss Granger," said Umbridge in a falsely sweet voice, "I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"Well, I don't," said Hermione, "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells.

"_Using_ defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" asked Umbridge with a little laugh.

"We're not going to use magic?" asked Ron loudly.

"Students will raise their hand when they wish to speak in my class Mr. - ?"

"Weasley," said Ron as he put his hand up.

Harry and Hermione both raised their hands. Professor Umbridge turned back to Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to say something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"She never claimed to be," said Celia angrily, raising her hand, "That's not the point though. Couldn't you just answer the question please, professor?"

"And who are you?" asked Umbridge, turning to Celia.

"Celia Hamelton," replied Celia boldly.

"Well, Miss Hamelton, you will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"Because you know that if we don't, you actually use magic, that's going to do us a lot of good on the practical part of our O.W.L.s when we're going to _have_ to perform spells," interrupted Celia sarcastically. Umbridge's eyes narrowed momentarily before speaking.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, I think. For cheek." She looked at the rest of the class. "As long as you've studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" asked Harry loudly.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yea?" inquired Harry angrily.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Your mom," muttered Celia under her breath. "And _that's_ scary enough."

"Hm, let's think…" said Harry mockingly, "maybe _Lord Voldemort_?"

The effect was immediate. Everybody reacted in some way, except for Umbridge.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor. My, my, Gryffindor is not getting off to a good start, is it?"

She returned to her desk before addressing the class. "Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned from the dead-"

"Using the term 'dead' rather loosely isn't she?" asked Celia under her breath, though apparently she wasn't quiet enough, for Umbridge glared at her before continuing.

"-and is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry hotly. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means, come and see my outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark Wizards, I would like to here about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. Now, you will kindly continue you're reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

As Umbridge sat down, Celia muttered, "If she's my friend, then I'm the friggin' Queen of Sheba."

"Miss Hamelton, you are very close to joining Mr Potter in detention," said Umbridge. "You need to get your sarcasm in control."

But nobody was paying attention to her, because Harry had stood up.

"Harry!" whispered Celia and Hermione together, tugging at his arms.

"I've already made her pissed! Just sit down before she does something stupid to you!" whispered Celia frantically, but to no avail.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, shaking with anger.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge replied coldly.

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

Umbridge stared blankly at him, and then said very softly, "Com here, Mr. Potter, dear."

The professor proceeded to pull out a small roll of pink parchment out of her bag, ("Eww," whispered a repulsed Celia, "What's next? Pink quill and ink?" Hermione promptly stomped on her foot.) and started scribbling on it. She finally tapped the parchment with her wand; it rolled itself up and sealed itself.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," she said, handing the roll of parchment to Harry. And with that, Harry left the room and slammed the door shut behind him. The room was dead silent.

"Well, let's get back to our reading shall we?" asked Umbridge sweetly. As everybody turned back to their reading, Celia looked at Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"Uhoh. That ain't good…."


	10. The Woes of Minerva McGonagall

Ok, this is all you're getting for a while, cuz I'm stuck. /

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Woes of Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall was grading first year essays when she heard singing that sounded suspiciously like Peeves.

"_Oh most think he's barking, the Potty wee lad…"_

_Oh no,_ thought Minerva sighing_, Well, I better go out there and do something about him._

The witch got up fom her desk ad had almost reached the door when-

"**SHUT UP!**"

She threw open the door.

"What on earth are you shouting about?"

_Well, that was a stupid question_, thought Minerva_, If I didn't have to pretend to be sane, I would probably be yelling at Peeves too…_

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I've been sent to see you," Harry replied , rather dryly.

"Sent? What do you mean 'sent'?"

_What's up with the stupid question's Minerva?_

Harry held out the note. When Minerva saw the pink, she was sure her shoulders drooped.

_Umbridge. That's not good._

She took the note and opened it, and read it.

_Oh, so this is what all the rigmarole is about. Typical Potter._

"Come in Potter," she said, holding her office door open for Harry.

"Well? Is this true?" she asked.

_Stupid question._ Umbridge was known to stretch the truth, but not on something like this.

"Is what true?" replied Harry angrily. "Professor?" he added hastily.

Minerva mentally sighed, and almost mentally grinned. He was so much like James, feigning stupidity.

"Is it true you shout at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"You called her a liar?"

"Yes."

"You told her He-Who- Must-Not-Be- Named is back?"

"Yes.

_No surprise there._

Minerva sat down at her desk. He must be frustrated with all this.

_Understatement of the century_, said the sarcastic part of her mind.

She returned to Harry.

"Have a biscuit, Potter."

"Have- what?"

"Have a biscuit," she said, almost shoving the tin of cookies at him. "And sit down," she added. She watched him take a cookie before speaking.

"Potter, you need to be careful. Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than House points and detention."

This is one of Minerva's rare maternal moments, so she didn't sound strict like she usually did.

"What do you-?"

"Potter, use your common sense!" she said, snapping quickly out of 'maternal' mode and back into 'strict professor' mode.

"You know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting."

The bell rang and she could hear the stampede of students.

"It says here she's given you a detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow," said Minerva, consulting Umbridge's note.

"Every evening this week?! But, Professor, couldn't you-?"

"No, I couldn't."

_Though as much as I would love to._

"But-"

"She is your teacher, and has every right to give you detention.

_Unfortunately._

"You will go to her room at five o'clock tomorrow for the first one. Just remember: tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge."

"But I was telling the truth! Voldemort's-" Minerva winced. "-back, you know he is, Professor Dumbledore know he is-"

"For heaven's sake, Potter!" said Minerva angrily. Really, was the boy that dense? "Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control!"

_Like that's going to happen._

But Minerva felt a twinge of guilt for yelling at him.

"Have another biscuit."

"No thanks."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Harry reluctantly took one.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Didn't you listen to Dolores Umbridge's speech at the start-of-term feast Potter?"

_No._

"Yes," said Harry.

_Liar._

"Yea, she said, progress will be prohibited or, well, it meant that, that the Ministry of Magic is trying to interfere at Hogwarts."

Minerva eyed him closely. The boy had never been good at lying.

"Well, I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger at any rate," she finally said, opening the door for him to leave. After Harry left, Minerva sat down at her desk, put her head in her hands, and groaned.

_And it's only the first day of school. It's going to be a __long__ year._


	11. The Evil Plan of Doom and SPEW

Hey guys! Just to go ahead and warn you, this is pretty much just a filler chapter... I mean, there might be one or two funny things in here (depends on your sense of humor) but not much to really add to the plot... it just helps me get from point whatever to the next point. So as usual, enjoy, and R&R!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Evil Plan of Doom and S.P.E.W.

Celia, Hermione and Ron were already eating when Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione.

"So how'd it go with McGonagall, mate?" asked Ron as Harry started picking at his food.

"Just peachy," said Harry sarcastically, "She basically told me not to do anything in defense of the truth if it's going to get me in trouble."

"And I respected that woman…" said Celia, glaring up at the head table.

"You should have seen her earlier," said Ron softly to Harry, "Absolutely furious when she heard someone talking about how they didn't believe you. She almost pummeled them. Hermione and I had to restrain her."

"What I don't get is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them…"

"The thing is, Harry, I'm not sure they did," said Hermione. "Oh, let's get out of here."

"Thank you!" growled Celia as she got up and followed the trio out of the Great Hall.

"What d'you mean, you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"They're all friggin' idiots," muttered Celia.

"Look, you don't understand what it was like after it happened. You arrived back in the middle of the lawn clutching Cedric's dead body… None of us saw what happened in the maze… We just had Dumbledore's word for it that You-Know-Who had come back and killed Cedric, and fought you," said Hermione quietly.

"Which is the truth!"

"We know!" said Celia, "Please stop making it seem like we're not on your side!"

Hermione sighed.

"It's just that before the truth could sink in, everyone went home for the summer, where they spent two months reading about how you're a nut case and Dumbledore's going senile!"

"The nerve of people," muttered Celia.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia," _said Ron as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The four sat in the arm chairs closest to the fire. The common room was rather quiet, as most students were still at dinner.

"How can Dumbledore let this happen? How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our OWL year too!"said Hermione angrily.

"It's not only us it's effecting. What about the seventh years who might be taking her class for NEWTS? They're pretty much screwed over too, not to mention one year of info for everybody else," said Celia dully.

"But to employ someone who's actually refusing to do magic? What's Dumbledore playing at?

"Actually, Dumbledore has this big, evil plan to have everyone doomed," replied Celia sarcastically.

"She's trying to get people to spy for her. Remember when she said she wanted us to come and tell her if we hear anyone saying You-Know-Who's back?" said Ron darkly.

"Of course she's here to spy on us all, that's obvious, why else would Fudge have wanted her to come?"  
"But that's just it though, isn't it? Your prime minister wanted her to come here, not Dumbledore," Celia pointed out.

The quartet sat quiet for a moment before Hermione started taking out her books to start working on homework. Harry, Ron, and Celia reluctantly followed her example. Ron and Harry started working on their Potions while Celia and Hermione started translating their Ancient Ruins. It wasn't long before Celia gave up on that and started working on Potions too.

"Good! Now that you're working on this too, what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making?" asked Ron.

Celia looked at him and then rolled her eyes. 

"Since you obviously didn't pay attention, why don't you go to the library and see if they have the book The 100 Most Common Potion Ingredients by Stella Swagart. That'll help you. Moonstones should be in like Chapter 4 or something like that," said Celia, returning to her own essay, which was already 8 inches long.

"You're just like Hermione. The answer to everything is in the library," grumbled Ron.

Celia looked at him, slightly amused.

"That book is what helped me ace the past three years of potions exams. It might help you too if you take the time to look over it."

"So you've basically memorized it by now?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you just tell me the answer?"

"Because you won't learn anything if Hermione and I tell you all the answers."

"But-"

"Ron, shut up. I can't concentrate with you arguing," said Hermione, who was now done with her Ancient Ruins. "Celia, will you look over this for me?" 

"Sure. While I'm doing that, will you look over my Potions stuff?"

"Now wait a minute! Why will you two help each other and not help me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because we aren't telling each other the answers. We're looking other's work and proof reading it. And don't say I never do that with you two," added Hermione as Ron was getting ready to protest, "Because I read over your stuff all the time and help you with it."

By the time they were finished, it was almost 10 o'clock.

"That was extremely well written Hermione."

"I can say the same about yours. I didn't know some of this stuff. It's quiet fascinating."

"What? There's something Hermione doesn't know?" Ron said with mock horror.

"Haha. Very funny."

Celia yawned.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack. Good night ya'll."

"Hold on a sec, Celia, wait for me," said Hermione as she pulled two wooly things out of her bag and covered them with bits of parchment and broken quills.

"Uh, Hermione… I love you, I really do,but what the hell are those?" said Celia, looking like she was wondering about Hermione's sanity.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned.

"Spew."

"Excuse me?" asked Celia, now thoroughly confused.

Hermione glared at Harry and Ron.

"It's not _spew_ it's S.P.E.W., Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare."

"And what do the lumpy, trash covered, wooly things have to do with…. S.P.E.W.?" Celia asked, glancing warily at the things.

"They're hats for the house elves so that they can be free!" said Hermione happily, "Now that I can do magic whenever I want, I can make much more hats, much quicker than without magic."

With that, Hermione turned around and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Celia looked at Harry and Ron.

"I can see what she's saying… but this is kinda ridiculous," she said, motioning to the bits of parchment and broken quills.

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement before Celia also climbed the stairs to her dormitory. After taking the rubbish off the hats, the two boys followed the girls examples and went to bed.


	12. OWLs and Snails

It's finally SPRING BREAK! Wohoo! That means that _maybe_ another chapter or two will go up. We'll see.

Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing! But I'd like to mention one thing; if you don't like my story, I don't mind you telling me that, BUT I want constructive critism. Why don't you like it, etc etc. I've gotten an ocasional "it's not very good" or "i don't really like it" ... ok. But why! I can't make my writing better if you don't tell me how to improve it.

But as usual, hope you enjoy, and R&R!

* * *

Chapter 12: Snails and O.W.L.s

Minerva had been starting all of her 5th year classes with the same speech about O.W.L.s.

"You cannot pass an O.W.L. without serious application, practice, and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an O.W.L. in Transfiguration as long they put in the work."

A little noise of despair came from Neville Longbottom. Really, the boy had no self confidence.

"Yes, you too, Longbottom. There's nothing wrong with your work except lack of confidence. And I'm sure several of your classmates would be more than happy to help you," she said, catching Celia's eye.

"So today, we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until N.E.W.T. level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your O.W.L."

And with that, she started passing out snails for her class to start Vanishing. She was quite certain the Hermione, and maybe Celia, would be the only ones to complete the task. And without fail, a couple minutes later, Hermione announced that she had Vanished her snail, and Minerva awarded 10 points to Gryffindor. Soon after that, Celia gave a small cry of victory. But when Minerva came over to her table, she pointed to the small tail of the snail that was still on the table.

_Well, she almost got it._

"What! Oh, that's so not fair," grumbled Celia as she quickly Vanished the still moving tail.

Minerva gave a small hint of a smile and gave Celia another snail.

"Try one more time Miss Hamelton. I think you'll get it this time."

As she expected, Celia had no trouble Vanishing the entire snail this time.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to try to help Mr. Longbottom with his snail," said Minerva, as she made to move to another table.

_Maybe she can help his self confidence… that's all he needs really._

"Hey Neville!" said Celia as she walked over to where Neville was desperately trying to Vanish his snail. Neville groaned.

"I can't do this."

"Oh come on! You gotta have some confidence in yourself, because the more you say that you can't, the more true it will become. So for once, I want you to say, 'I can do this!'. Ok? Now, tell me that you can Vanish this stupid little snail."

Neville muttered something incoherent.

"What was that? Didn't quite that."

"I can do this," Neville almost whispered.

"I can't hear you!" sang Celia.

"I can do this," said Neville a little louder.

"What can you do, Neville?" asked Celia sing-songingly.

"I can Vanish this stupid little snail!" said Neville.

"Really? Insecure Neville can Vanish a snail? I wanna see it."

Neville turned to his snail and with a determined look in his face, waved his wand and said the incantation. Half of his snail disappeared.

"Good job Neville! See? You've almost got it!" said Celia, "Now Vanish the other half of that poor snail."

Minerva looked over to where Neville was working to see that he had Vanished half of his snail, and as she watched, he successfully Vanished the other half.

"Very good, Mr. Longbottom. Now, let's see if you can Vanish the entire snail at the same time," she said, bringing Neville another snail. 

Neville looked a little more nervous now.

"Come on Neville. It's a stupid little snail. You can't let a snail scare you," said Celia jokingly. She leaned towards him. "Forget about McGonagall. You can do this. You just gotta believe it," she whispered into his ear. Neville nodded and smiled at her, and then turned to the presented snail.

This time, he was able to Vanish the entire snail.

"Excellent work, Mr. Longbottom. Ten more points for Gryffindor," said Minerva before she turned to help someone else.

_Celia certainly can work magic, in more ways than one._

Neville looked at Celia confused.

"She didn't award you points when you Vanished your snail," he said.

"I know," said Celia simply and just left it at that.

The bell rang for lunch.

"Come on, let's get some lunch. I'm starving," said Celia as she got her bag. When they got to the Great Hall, Celia sat next to Hermione, while Neville sat across from them.

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

"How would I know?" said Hermione stiffly.

Celia laughed.

"Aw, come on Hermione, you're not still mad because Ron insulted your elf hats are you?"

"I never said that."

Celia looked at Neville and rolled her eyes.

"Hermione knitted some hats for the house elves and Ron told her that they looked like wooly bladders."

Neville stifled a laugh. Hermione glared at the two.

"Lighten up Hermione," said Celia, giving Hermione a playful nudge.

"I would if people would stop making fun of elf rights," snapped Hermione, standing up.

Celia looked at her shocked.

"Hermione, I wasn't making fun of your hats. I thought they were cute. Maybe a little weird with the trash on them, but I was certainly not making fun of S.P.E.W."

But Hermione wasn't listening. She left the Gryffindor table, and left the Great Hall. Celia looked at Neville.

"Did I sound like I was making fun of her little elf thing?"

Neville shook his head before returning to his food.

After finishing her food, Celia went to the library, where she found Ron and Harry.

"Looks like you two aren't the only people Hermione's pissed at," she said glumly, sitting next to Harry.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Ron.

"Apparently I was making fun of S.P.E.W."

"Well, were you?" asked Harry.

"I most certainly was not! The only thing I said was telling Neville why she's pissed at ya'll."

The trio sat silent for a minute.

"When Hermione's mad at someone, how long is it usually for?"

"Aw, she'll probably forgive you by the time we get to Care of Magical Creatures," said Ron, flipping through a book.

"Good. Because she's my only female friend here so far."

It was then that Celia recognized the book that Ron was looking through.

"Hey! You took my suggestion!"

"What? Oh yea! This is great Celia, thanks," said Ron, grinning broadly.

That's when the bell rang.

The three headed out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and were soon joined by the rest of their class. As Ron had predicted, Hermione apologized to Celia. After an uneventful Care of Magical Creatures Class with bowtruckles, the Gryffindors headed to the greenhouses. As they were arriving, Ginny came out of one of them and passed by them.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Hello Ginny," replied Celia. But Ginny just gave her a hard look.

"What is up with this? Have I done something wrong? Every time I see that girl, I try to be nice to her, but she just glares at me. Would someone like to explain that to me, please?" said Celia, watching Ginny make her way to the castle. The trio shrugged as they walked into the greenhouse. As was expected, Professor Sprout began the lesson by discussing the O.W.L.s. ("Really? Our O.W.L.s are this year? How come I hadn't figured that out yet?" muttered Celia sarcastically.) An hour and a half later, the Gryffindors left the greenhouse, armed with yet another essay for homework, and headed for dinner. The group has just reached the Great Hall when there was a yell of, "Oy, Potter!" Ron, Hermione, and Celia left Harry and went to sit down, but even from where they were sitting, they could hear fragments of the argument taking place between Harry and the girl.

"You know what?" asked Harry when he came to sit down with Hermione, Ron and Celia, "I think we'd better check with Puddlemere Unites whether Oliver Wood's been killed during a training session, because she seems to be channeling his spirit."

Celia shook her head confused.

"Who was that, and what was that all about?"

"Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain," replied Harry, "And we've got Keeper tryouts on Friday. But of course, I'll be in detention."

"So I'm assuming she was a little upset about that…" said Celia.

"Yea, just a little."

"What d'you reckon are the odds of Umbridge letting you off on Friday?" asked Ron.

"Less than zero," mumbled Harry.

"Are you doing tryouts, Celia?" asked Ron.

"Me? Are you kidding? Like I said, I can barely throw and catch balls with my feet planted firmly on the ground, much less up in the air," said Celia, shaking her head.

Harry glanced at his watch and groaned.

"I better go, or Umbridge'll probably try to give me another week's worth of detentions for being late," he said, getting up and gathering his belongings.

"Have fun," said Celia.

"Yea, right," said Harry as he walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

I realize two things:

One, that when Minerva thinks "She can work magic, and in more ways than one", I just KNOW some perverted person is going to take that in some perverted way. (And then you ask how I know this, and I tell you; I have some perverted friends, so I have learned to think as a pervert.)

Another thing, I know the ending is kinda awkward... but... yea, I don't really have a good explanation for that. That's just how it ended for me.

Thanks!


	13. Music

I'm sorry to say that this is another rather uneventful chapter. All that really happens is that we learn more about Celia. I'm hoping that the ending is a little humorus... hopefully. I'm kinda hitting a writer's block... I'm having more sucess writing chapters that aren't comming till later than I am writing Chapter 14. So yea. I'm stuck. That sucks... a lot. But enjoy for now and, (do I really have to go through this every chapter? You should know what to do by now.)...

* * *

Chapter 13: Music

Minerva was on her way from her office to her chambers. The halls were empty, even though it was just 7 o'clock, and students didn't have to be in their common rooms until 9. As she walked, she made a mental checklist of what she needed to do.

_I've gotten all the first year essays done, so I don't need to worry about those. I need to finish up the last of the 6__th__ year essays, and I need to make sure that I give my 7__th__ years an essay on the properties of the Conjuring Spell tomorrow, and-_

Minerva stopped for a moment.

_Was that music?_

She listened for a moment, and then heard it again.

_Where is it coming from?_

Minerva listened, and followed the music to the Charms Room. She opened the door a little bit. Inside, a music stand had been set up, and there was a canvas bag sitting on one of the desks. An instrument case was sitting open on another desk, and in the middle of the room, was a girl playing a violin, with her back to the door. Minerva realized after a moment that it was Celia. She had changed out of her school robes and was wearing more comfortable clothes, and was barefoot, although Minerva recognized the flip flops that were beside the music stand. Her hair was also damp, and not in its usual ponytail, but in a braid. She was playing a soft, slow melody. As Minerva listened, the melody grew more powerful and beautiful. And suddenly it stopped.

"Damn," Celia muttered, "stupid octaves."

"Don't stop," said Minerva softly.

Celia yelped and jumped a little.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me!" said Celia, one hand holding her violin and bow, and the other hand clutching her heart, "Don't do those kinds of things to me!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Hamelton," said Minerva, smiling a little. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I didn't know you played violin," she said, "And I didn't know you were such a talented musician."

Celia blushed a little.

"Thank you, Professor."

Minerva noticed that Celia had something that looked like a brown bruise on the underside of her jaw.

"What happened?!" she asked, gently touching the mark.

"Oh, that's what you get when you're a serious violinist. 'Violinists hickeys' are what we can them. Unless you're a violist. And then they're 'violist hickeys'. I've had it since I was 9. It's just where the chin rest rubs against your neck."

Minerva nodded and looked inside Celia's violin case, and noticed the Muggle pictures.

"Who are these people?" she asked.

"Friends and teachers from summer music camps," Celia replied, walking over to her case, "That's how I spend my summers usually, going to Muggle music camps. That's my violin teacher," she said, pointing to a picture of herself and an older woman, who was wearing all black. "And that's her performing with Mr. Order, and Dr. Allicalp," she said, pointing to another picture of her teacher, playing with a cellist and a violist. "That's Natalie, and Shelly, and then this one was after the faculty performed the Mendelssohn Octet. I took that one and was in it. I mean come on, how many people do you know that can take a decent picture of 6 people and be in it at the same time? And-" she stopped and blushed even more. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

"It's quite alright," said Minerva, "How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was five."

"That's quiet exemplary, Miss Hamelton."

Minerva looked at the music on the music stand.

"Is this what you were playing?"

Celia nodded.

"What is it?"

"The second movement of the d minor Wieniawski Violin Concerto," replied Celia.

"Will you play it again, please?" asked Minerva.

"Sure," replied Celia.

Minerva sat in one of the desks as Celia began to play.

_She was born to do this. It looks so natural for her. It's like that violin is a part of her._

It wasn't until Celia finished playing that Minerva noticed that there were tears on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away before speaking.

"Did you teach that to yourself?" she asked.

"Oh dear Lord no!" replied Celia, "While I was at the American Academy, they let me Floo to my violin teacher's house once a week and have a lesson with her."

"Did she know you were a witch?"

"Yes, but she was sworn to secrecy. I don't think she knew about it, but the Academy put a hex on her that would seal her lips shut if she told anyone," said Celia, laughing a little. "It would be hard to imagine her not talking. She's such a talkative person."

"Like you," said Minerva, smiling.

"Yes. We're very much a like actually, it's kinda scary. Both musicians, both talkative, sense of humor, crazy. We can pretty much read each other's minds."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yea, I do. She was an amazing teacher. I wouldn't be very far without her."

_Well, I think there's something we can do about that._

"If I could work it out for you to Floo to her house once a week, would you like to do that?"

"Oh yes!" said Celia happily, "Would you do that?"

"I'll try," replied Minerva.

"Oh, thank you so much professor!"

Minerva got up to leave, and paused when she got to the door.

"Oh, and Miss Hamelton, whenever you need a room to practice in, feel free to use my classroom," she said

"Really?! Awesome! The acoustics in that room are amazing! Thanks professor!"

Minerva smiled as she began making her way to her chambers once again.

_Well, Miss Hamelton never ceases to amaze me. I'm surprised she didn't tell me about her music sooner. I really hope Albus will allow her to Floo to her teacher's house. She seems to really love her teacher, and her music. I hope I get to hear her play again._

By this time, Minerva had reached the portrait that guarded hers and Albus's private chambers. She spoke the password and entered, not at all surprised to see the Albus was already there.

"Where have you been, my dear?" he asked.

"It turns out that Miss Hamelton is an accomplished musician," said Minerva, as she took off her outer robe, "Which is something I would like to discuss with you, dear. While she was at the American Academy, they let her Floo to her violin teacher's house for lessons. Do you think we could allow her to do the same here? I think her music is important to her, Albus."

"As long as her traveling back and forth is regulated, and her grades stay reasonable, I see no reason why we cannot allow that," said Albus, eyes twinkling away, "But how, may I ask, did you come upon this discovery?"

"Long story short, I heard her practicing and intruded," said Minerva as she crawled into bed with her husband.

"And have you gotten a chance to test your theory that Miss Hamelton is an animagi?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I think I will wait on that one," said Minerva, "Wait until she's fully settled in and has a routine figured out."

"That's nice of you," he said, putting an arm around her, "You've grown attached to her, haven't you Minerva? My, what will Miss Granger think when she discovers the Miss Hamelton has taken her place as Minerva McGonagall's favorite student?"

"Oh, Albus, don't be ridiculous. I don't play favorites," sniffed Minerva indignantly.

_Liar. You know you favor Miss Granger, and now Miss Hamelton. LIAR!_

"I'm sure, my dear," said Albus, eyes twinkling merrily.

_Those damn eyes. They're so piercing. How I love them._

"You should have seen her, Albus. She was able to get Mr. Longbottom to Vanish his snail without someone getting hurt or blowing up something. She put some confidence into that boy."

"I'm sure it was quite extraordinary," he replied, smiling as he extinguished the lamps and the couple fell asleep.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione as Celia stepped through the portrait hole. "Curfew was an hour ago."

Celia held up her violin case a little.

"Oops. I must have lost track of the time. I was practicing," she said looking slightly embarrassed. She went up the stairs to her dorm.

"I'm surprised she didn't get in trouble. I should technically report her, but it's not like she was doing anything bad," said Hermione, returning to her work.

Neville looked at her, confused.

"Practicing what?" he asked.

"Celia is a violinist," replied Hermione. "She told me the first night of school."

"Oh, that's cool," said Neville.

"What's cool?" asked Celia, who had just come back down.

"That you're a violinist," said Hermione.

"Oh, ok," said Celia pulling out her Charms homework. She looked around the common room.

"Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Harry's still in detention. I don't know where Ron is."

At that moment, Ron stepped in through the portrait hole, carrying his broom.

"Where've ya been Ron?" asked Celia.

"Nowhere," replied Ron, trying to hide his broom.

"Right. I'm sure," replied Celia, leaving it alone.

Ron left to go up to his dormitory.

"Celia, will you play your violin for us sometime?" asked Hermione.

Neville nodded in agreement. Celia smiled.

"Sure, but not tonight. I have too much I need to work on."

"You're one to be talking!" exclaimed Ron as he came back down to the common room with his books, "You've gotten most of your homework done already! We," (here, Hermione glares at Ron) "Ok, Harry and I, still have to do that Charms homework, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, the bowtruckle drawing, AND do Divination. All you've got to do is Herbology and Charms."

Celia grinned and shrugged.

"Sucks for you. Shouldn't have procrastinated as much as you did."

"Oh, not you too! You're just like another Hermione!" complained Ron.

Celia looked at Hermione.

"Aw, is that such a bad thing? I mean, I think she's pretty cool, so you know, if I'm just like her, then I must be pretty cool too," Celia replied.

Hermione smiled at Celia and rolled her eyes. Celia glanced at the clock above the mantel.

"No wonder my brain isn't functioning. It's 10:30. 'Night ya'll."

"Wait! Celia, please, will you help me with this Transfiguration?" pleaded Ron.

"Have you already asked Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"WHY?"

"Because, if she's not going to help you, then she obviously thinks that you can do it on your own, so I'm not going to help you."

"You suck."

"She can't help it she's smart," said Hermione, smiling at Celia knowingly.

"Well the least you two could do is help us!" said Ron angrily.

"But if you hadn't procrastinated, then you would have more time to devote to your Transfig, and then you would be able to do it all by yourself," pointed out Celia.

"So if I ask you for help before I ask Hermione, will you help me?"

"Maybe."

"Jerk."

"Love you too."

Celia sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay down here and write a letter to my parents, and just in case you run into a major roadblock. Happy?"

Ron smirked.

"Very."

"Good."

About a half hour later…

"How can ya'll stay up so late and do homework? I mean, I can stay up late, but I can't do anything productive…" said Celia as she rolled up her letter and tapped it with her wand, so that a blue ribbon appeared around it.

"Practice," said Ron.

"So Celia, wanna help me with Herbology now?" asked Ron hopefully.

"No."

"Why-"

"'Cause I suck at Herbology. You'd be better off asking Neville. He's a beast at Herbology."

"I thought you were one of the smartest people in our year."

"Yea, I am. But I'm not _the_ smartest. That title goes to Hermione. I'm plant stupid."


	14. The Return of the Ferret

A/N: *ducks to avoid being hit with cookies being thrown at her by angry readers* Ok, ok, ok, ok, OK!!! I'm sorry! I got a little stuck you can say... and then I started another fic today... and I was inspired. Yes, I know it's short, but at least it's an update. R&R! :P

* * *

Chapter 14: The Return of the Ferret

Hermione and Celia went down to breakfast together the next morning, and sat by Neville.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" asked Neville, as Celia spooned potatoes onto her plate.

"We seem to be asking that question a lot lately, don't we?" said Celia, grinning.

"They're doing their Divination homework in the common room," replied Hermione.

"I'm so glad I don't take that class," said Celia.

"Trust me, you should be," said Hermione.

"Says the one who walked out on that class," remarked Neville.

"What? Little Miss Granger actually walked out on a class? Sure the world is coming to an end!" exclaimed Celia, looking at Hermione wide-eyed. "It was that bad?"

"She's a phony, and I was sick of her predicting Harry's death every three minutes."

"Ah, well, that would suck."

The next couple days went well for the American witch and before she knew it, it was Friday. Ron had announced to Celia and Hermione that he was going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, much to their surprise, and at 5 o'clock, they bid farewell to Harry and Ron as they went to their separate events. Celia looked at Hermione and grinned a little.

"Well, what now?" she asked, just as Neville came up to them.

"Hey Hermione, hey Celia," he said, smiling at them almost shyly.

"What's up Neville?" asked Celia, grinning at him as Hermione said her hello.

"I was wondering if one of you would help me with my Transfiguration…" he said a little hesitantly.

"I'll help ya. I need some help with my Herbology essay anyway," replied Celia, grinning, before looking at Hermione.

"You comin'?" she asked.

"No, I think I'm going up to the common room and knit some more hats," said Hermione brightly. Celia chuckled softly.

"Have fun with that! I'll catch up with ya later, 'k?" she said, waving to her friend before heading off to an empty classroom with Neville.

She grinned at Neville a little before going to the front of the classroom and clearing her throat. She then did her best McGonagall imitation.

"As you very well know, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic there is," she said, in a voice much like the Scots-British accent their teacher had, while pursing her lips in a very McGonagallish way. Meanwhile, Neville was trying to keep a straight face, sitting in one of the desks as if they were in class and he was listening to a lecture, although he couldn't help but give out a little giggle every now and then. Finally, neither Celia nor Neville could keep a straight face, and they both burst out laughing.

"That was bloody brilliant!" gasped Neville, clutching the stitch in his side and trying not to fall out of his chair.

"Oh my, I need to work on my accent a little. It's a smidge off," she replied, grinning. "But hey, for an American, I don't think that was too bad," she added.

"I almost thought you were her for a moment!" said Neville, grinning, "Which is a little scary."

"Awh come on, McGonagall's not that scary. You just let things go to your mind when you're having trouble with Transfig. Come on, let's get to work. When I'm done with you, you're going to blow her socks off!"

"Well, isn't this just _cute_?" said a sneering voice from the door.

Celia and Neville spun around and looked at Draco.

"Bug off Malfoy," snarled Celia.

"Oh, getting testy are we?" smirked Draco, "It's the American Mudblood helping the should-be Squib. It's just so disgustingly cute."

"Neville no!" said Celia, grabbing his arm as he pulled out his wand.

"Say whatever you want about me, but don't call her that name!" Neville said fiercely.

"Ooooh, what are you going to do to me Longbottom? Brandish a plant at me?" asked Malfoy, feigning terror.

"You know, I've heard that you make a rather cute ferret, Malfoy. I must admit, I'm rather curious," said Celia, pulling her wand out and tapping the tip of it against her chin as if considering transfiguring him.

"You can't transfigure me into anything," scoffed Malfoy, though with a hint of fear in his voice. "You're not that advanced."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," replied Celia, smirking a little. "The American Academy takes pride in producing some of the best Transfigurers in the world."

She flicked her wand a little, sending a couple sparks flying towards Malfoy threateningly. Malfoy unwillingly winced, before glaring at her.

"My father will hear about this," he growled, before turning and leaving the room.

"Your father can kiss my ass!" called Celia after him, before slamming the door to the classroom.

Neville looked at her for a moment.

"Was it true what you said?" he asked.

"What, about the Academy turning out some of the best Transfigurers in the world? Yes," she replied.

"Could you really turn him into a ferret?" he asked, almost with awe.

"Nawh, not at this point. I think the worst I could do to him right now is give him a ferret tail. But it was fun threatening him," she said, grinning a little. "But when I finally can turn a person into a ferret, the first person I'm going to try it out on is him," she added, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at the door Malfoy had left through. She chuckled a little before looking back at Neville and placing a hand on his cheek.

"That was sweet what you said. But you don't need to try and protect me," she said, looking him in the eye and smiling. Neville blushed, his face becoming a brilliant shade of pink. Celia chuckled, before turning away from him to the desk he had been occupying, where his book lay open.

"What do you say we get to work on some of these spells?"

* * *

A/N: Awwwwwwwh, aren't they cuuuuuuuute??? :) :) :)


End file.
